In Laws
by ThisBirdTooHasFlown
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a quick conversation while owling wedding invitations for Rose and Scorpius.  They talk about the soon-to-be newly-weds, the upcoming marriage... and, naturally, Draco Malfoy.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, actually I own quite a lot, but none of my junk has anything to do with the rights of Harry Potter.

In-Laws

"I'm just not sure if I can let this happen!" Ron groaned, staring at the lacy piece of paper he held in his hands. On it, a young man and woman, blond and red-headed, hugged and laughed. Gingerly, Ron fingered the elegant script above the picture, his hand faltering a bit over the word _wedding_.

Hermione grabbed it from him, placing it on the kitchen table, on top of a large stack of wedding invitations to be owled to friends and family. "Please, Ron, I thought that you liked Scorpius! He's really such a wonderful – "

" – Yes, yes, I _know_ that you can sing the boy's praises all day, Hermione! But that doesn't change the fact that he wants to marry my sweet little Rosie!"

"_Your_ sweet little Rosie?" Hermione laughed, rolling her eyes. "What do you think she'd do to you if she heard you say that?"

"I don't even want to know." He grinned sheepishly. "But maybe she wouldn't end up married to that – "

"Ron..."

"But she's still so young! They practically just got out of Hogwarts..."

"They are both twenty-one, Ron..."

"They can't really be sure of their relationship yet!" he shook his head, sitting down at the table heavily.

"We both got married pretty young, too, and it's all turned out pretty well, don't you think?"

"But – "

Hermione crossed her arms. "I get the feeling that your problem is not really with Scorpius, is it?" Ron reddened, looking down. "Oh, please, Ron!" She sighed, rubbing her temples. "Don't tell me that this is about Draco!"

"Oh, I _still_ can't get used to you calling him by his first name..."

"Well get used to it, Ron, get used to saying his name yourself! He's going to be your in-law, for heaven's sake!"

Ron tapped the table irritably. "Not if I can manage to talk Rosie around."

"Please, Ron! She and Scorpius are so happy..."

Ron muttered. "He's the splitting image of his father, he is, and _I _certainly don't want _my_ grandkids being pale, blond – "

Hermione crossed her arms. "Ron!" She looked at him, frowning. "Don't forget they'll be _my_ grandkids too, and I just know they'll be darling."

Ron scoffed. "Of course _you_ would think so."

"Uh-huh. Blond or red-headed, we are going to have the world's cutest grandchildren."

"Yup. Cute darling little 'Malfoys'. Oh no!" He sank into his chair. "The most terrible image came to mind... the Christmas table surrounded by little midget Malf- _Dracos, _if you'd rather... all waiting to mock the Weasley name..."

Hermione sighed, shaking her head slowly. "You know what, Ron? I'm _sure_ that if you tried to get to know Draco, you'd like him. How about you strike up a conversation tomorrow, at breakfast?"

"What breakfast?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten! The breakfast tomorrow at Diagon Alley!"

"Oh, that breakfast. Who's all coming, again?"

"The Potters, the Weasleys, and the Malfoys," She sighed exasperatedly, "Unless one of the Weasleys _completely forgets_."

"Oh, right."

"Anyways, Harry is _fine_ with Draco now, you know. They are almost what you'd call 'friends'. And there was a lot more bad blood between the two of them than between you and him."

Ron didn't answer. He turned away and picked up an invitation, staring down at it miserably. He touched the picture of his daughter gently. "I can't believe that she's getting herself married away. I mean... well..."

Hermione smiled softly at his change of tone. She gave a soft chuckle, and said, "I thought that the _mother_ was supposed to be the one to fret over things like that."

"That's what they say." he muttered.

"Speaking of which, how _is_ your wife?"

"Oh, she's fine. Practically bubbling over." He fiddled with the invitation. "How's Malfoy?"

"_Draco_, Ron, is really happy... well, a bit unnerved with the prospect of red-headed grandkids, but mostly happy."

"Of course he is! He's about to get the world's most perfect daughter-in-law!"

Hermione smiled wryly. "So, what are _you_ upset about? You're about to get a wonderful son-in-law!"

Ron scoffed. "Of course _you'd_ say so, Hermione. Can you say anything bad about your son?"

Hermione only gave a very Malfoy-esque smirk. "What can I say? He's his parents' son. He's bound to be practically perfect."

Ron chuckled.. "You blasted arrogant peacocks!"

"Come on, Ron, lets finish owling these invitations." She said with a smile. "Just think! In a month, we'll be in-laws!"

"Yeah... weird huh?" Ron said, standing up and reaching for another lacy invitation.

"Pretty weird." She laughed.


End file.
